revuestarlightfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyakuiro Remain
Hyakuiro Remain (百色リメイン, One Hundred Colors Remain) is the second stage single by Starlight Kuku Gumi, as well as the title song of the single. The single was released in four versions with different jackets. Other than the original version of Hyakuiro Remain sung by the full cast, each version of the single featured a special version sung by the characters featured in the jacket. Tracklist Karen & Hikari & Mahiru ver. # Hyakuiro Remain (百色リメイン, One Hundred Colors Remain) # Bright!Light! # Hyakuiro Remain -Karen & Hikari & Mahiru ver.- (百色リメイン -華恋＆ひかり＆まひるver.-) # Hyakuiro Remain -instrumental- (百色リメイン -instrumental-) # Bright!Light! -instrumental- Maya & Claudine ver. # Hyakuiro Remain (百色リメイン) # Bright!Light! # Hyakuiro Remain -Maya & Claudine ver.- (百色リメイン -真矢＆クロディーヌver.-) # Hyakuiro Remain -instrumental- (百色リメイン -instrumental-) # Bright!Light! -instrumental- Junna & Nana ver. # Hyakuiro Remain (百色リメイン) # Bright!Light! # Hyakuiro Remain -Junna & Nana ver.- (百色リメイン -純那＆ななver.-) # Hyakuiro Remain -instrumental- (百色リメイン -instrumental-) # Bright!Light! -instrumental- Futaba & Kaoruko ver. # Hyakuiro Remain (百色リメイン) # Bright!Light! # Hyakuiro Remain -Futaba & Kaoruko ver.- (百色リメイン -双葉＆香子ver.-) # Hyakuiro Remain -instrumental- (百色リメイン -instrumental-) # Bright!Light! -instrumental- Lyrics Kanji= • • • • • • • • 全員 Ready！進め！ 幕の向こうは夢のシグナル 光り輝くスタァライト！君へ On Stage！ ( / / )「どんな　試練なの？」 夢見て　はしゃぎ合っていた 甘い味の未来にね ( / ) バニラなシンデレラいないね どんなヒロインも 一人　涙流してた ( / )夢の指図だけは　( / )されたくないから ( / )行き場ない情熱　( / / )燃やして戦え！ VS my heart！ Are you Ready？ 夢の幕が上がれば 二度とない瞬間(いま) 同じ夢目指し 新たに出会える自分へ Baby！ 君の心の声が 背中を押すから キラメキ映すのは 想像か？君か？ 嵐に向けて翔べ Action Now！ ( / ) 君と同じだよ 構えた両手震えてる 群青　照らした横顔 ( / ) 争いたくないと恐れて どんなヒロインも 陽炎のように揺らいでる ( / ) 春雷の激しさ ( / ) 夏空の痛み ( / ) 雪に光る空は 虹色！輝け！ VS my pain… Are you Ready？ 刻め！君と掲げた 形ない瞬間(いま) 声が枯れるまで さあ！「1つ」足した向こうへ Baby！ 君の笑う未来に 連れて行けるから キラメキ反射して 行く成果　描く 嵐を超えて翔べ Action Now！ ( / / ) 今を選ぶのは私しかない ( / / ) でも迷いはつきまとういつも ( / ) 次の幕開きへ 手は繋いだまま Are you Ready？ 夢の幕が上がれば 二度とない瞬間(いま) 同じ夢目指し 新たに出会える自分へ Baby！ 君の心の声が 背中を押すから キラメキ映すのは 想像か？君か？ 嵐を超えて翔べ Action Now！ |-| Rōmaji= • • • • • • • • everyone Ready! susume! ''' '''maku no mukō wa yume no shigunaru hikari kagayaku sutāraito! kimi e On Stage! ( / / ) “donna shirenna no?” yume mite hasagi atte ita amai aji no mirai ni ne ( / ) banirana shinderera inai ne donna hiroin mo hitori namida nagashiteta ( / ) yume no sashizu dake wa ( / ) saretakunai kara ( / ) ikiba nai jōnetsu ( / / ) moyashite tatakae VS my heart! Are you Ready? yume no maku ga agareba nidoto nai ima onaji yume mezashi arata ni deaeru jibun e Baby! ''' '''kimi no kokoro no koe ga senaka o osu kara kirameki utsusu no wa sōzō ka? kimi ka? ''' '''arashi ni mukete tobe Action Now! ( / ) kimi to onaji da yo kamaeta ryōte furueteru gunjō terashita yokogao ( / ) arasoi takunai to osorete donna hiroin mo kagerō no yō ni yurai deru ( / ) shinrai no hageshisa ( / ) natsuzora no itami ( / ) yuki ni hikaru sora wa nijiiro! kagayake! ''' '''VS my pain… Are you Ready? kizame! kimi to kakageta katachi nai ima koe ga kareru made saa! “hitotsu” tashita mukō e Baby! kimi no warau mirai ni tsurete ikeru kara kirameki hansha shite ikuseika egaku arashi o koete tobe Action Now! ( / / ) ima o erabu no wa watashi shikanai ( / / ) demo mayoi wa tsuki matō itsumo ( / ) tsugi no maku aki e te wa tsunaida mama Are you Ready? yume no maku ga agareba nidoto nai ima onaji yume mezashi arata ni deaeru jibun e Baby! ''' '''kimi no kokoro no koe ga senaka o osu kara kirameki utsusu no wa sōzō ka? kimi ka? ''' '''arashi o koete tobe Action Now! |-| English= • • • • • • • • everyone Coming soon Album Art Hyakuiro Remain.jpg|Full profiles of each cover variant Category:Discography:Starlight Kukugumi Category:Music